Ramen, Ramen, dan Ramen!
by wazuka momo ree
Summary: Naruto nggak punya ide buat nulis tugas karangan yang diberikan guru Kakashi. Ia memohon pada Sasuke untuk membuatkan tugasnya. Tapi ternyata Sasuke menolak! Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto? WARNING: gaje, ancur, pendek,dll.


Hai semuanya! Akhirnya publish juga fic kedua ku. Senangnya... Makasih ya buat yang udah ngeripyu fic ku yang kemaren. Yaudah deh segitu aja bacotnya, daripada nunggu lama-lama. He...

**Ramen, Ramen, dan Ramen**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Gaje, ancur, miss typo dll.**

**One shot!**

Tok, tok, tok

"Teme!" Teriak anak berambut pirang di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

"Teme, kau didalam?" Kembali anak itu berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya.

Akhirnya sang pemilik rumah yang terusik karena suara teriakan itu pun membuka pintu.

"Ada apa sih dobe? Tumben sekali kau kerumahku." Kata sang pemilik rumah.

"Kok kamu gitu sih Teme! Minggir-minggir, aku mau masuk ke dalam!" Ujarnya sambil menyibak-nyibakkan tangannya ke arah sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa sih Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"He..." Naruto malah nyengir lebar.

Sasuke menyeritkan dahi, tapi ia tau, Naruto pasti memiliki maksud tersembunyi.

"He..." Cengirannya malah bertambah lebar.

"Sudahlah naruto, cepat katakan apa maumu!" Kata Sasuke to do point.

"Ternyata kau tau juga Teme."

"Tentu saja, Aku kan Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke menyombongkan diri.

"Jadi gini Sasuke, karena ini hari minggu, dan pastinya kau punya banyak waktu, jadi aku mau kau untuk mengerjakan tugas karanganku," kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berjalan ke ruang tengah tanpa berkata apapun pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, berharap agar Sasuke mengerjakan tugas karangannya. Setelah mereka berada di ruang tengah, Sasuke langsung menyalakan TV dan duduk di sofa dengan santai. Sedangkan Naruto hanya cengo melihat kelakuan si Teme itu.

"Maksudmu apa sih Teme?"Naruto mulai kesal. Tapi Sasuke hanya diam dan terfokus pada acara yang ditontonnya.

"Teme, kumohon... Kerjakan tugasku..." Kata Naruto sambil sujud-sujud (meskipun gengsi) dihadapan Sasuke. Tapi tetap tidak ada respon.

"Ayolah Teme... Aku nggak ada ide nih. Kau kan murid paling pintar dikelas. Paling enggak kau mau nyumbangin ide gitu..." Sekarang Naruto mulai menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya.

"Aku malas Dobe."

"Ih, kamu nyebelin banget sih Teme! Yaudah kalo gitu, aku mau ke kamarmu aja!"

"Heh, mau ngapain?"

"Aku mau pinjem kamar buat ngerjain tugasku Teme!" Naruto pun pergi dari ruangan itu dan langsung menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Naruto, sahabatnya.

"Ternyata kau lucu juga Dobe. Padahal aku hanya sedang mengerjaimu. Dasar, Baka Dobe! Aku ingin tau bagaimana hasil karyamu jika tidak kubantu. Ha..." Lalu Sasuke kembali menonton dan bersantai di atas sofa empuknya.

Setelah berjam-jam berada di kamar Sasuke, Naruto pun keluar dengan cengiran khasnya. Dan ia pun mendekati Sasuke.

"Heh Teme! Apa kau tidak cape, dari tadi kerjaanmu hanya menonton terus?"

'Heh, ini rumahku tau! Aku mau nonton, aku mau tidur, suka-suka gue!' Batin Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto kesal.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku Teme. Lihat saja besok, saat kubacakan karanganku di depan kelas, aku akan membuat seisi ruangan terpesona pada karanganku!" Kata Naruto sombong.

"Oh... Jadi begitu ya. Tapi aku tidak yakin akan hal itu Dobe,"Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang. Mata ashita..." Naruto pun keluar dari rumah sasuke dengan perasaan yang masih kesal.

**Keesokan harinya di kelas...**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Seru guru kakashi.

"Selamat pagi guru Kakashi!" Jawab seisi kelas.

"Hari ini kalian akan membacakan karangan kalian dikelas. Apa ada yang sudah siap?" Tanya guru bercadar itu.

"Aku, aku!" Kata Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikann tangannya. Dan semua mata tertuju pada Naruto.

"Wah, wah... Sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali Naruto. Kalau begitu, kau yang prtama."

Naruto mengangguk lalu berjalan kedepan kelas. Sebelum ia membacakan karangannya, Naruto melihat ke arah sasuke. Batinnya berkata, 'Sasuke, akan kubuktikan kepadamu!'

Sasuke pun mengerti arti dari tatapan Naruto tadi. 'Coba buktikan kepadaku Dobe! Aku ingin melihat reaksi seisi kelas setelah kau bacakan karanganmu itu!' Batinnya.

"Baiklah, akan kubacakan karanganku yang berjudul 'Ramen'. Semuanya dengarkan yaa..."

Tapi teman-temanya hanya diam tanpa arti yang jelas.

"Pada zaman dulu, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada makanan yang bernama Ramen. Makan pagi ramen, makan siang ramen, makan malam ramen dan bla... bla... bla..." Kata Naruto panjang lebar dan nggak penting banget.

**Sekitar 20 menit kemudian...**

"Tahun ini ramen, tahun depannya juga ramen, dan begitu seterusnya. Ia selalu bersama makanan kesukaanya ramen. Dan hidup bahagia bersama makanan kesukaannya, ramen. Selesai..."

Krik... Krik... Krik...

Seisi ruangan sweatdrop (minus Sasuke) mendengar cerita karangan Naruto yang menghabiskan empat lembar kertas buku untuk menulis karangannya tentang ramen itu.

'Benar apa kataku kan dobe? Karanganmu itu jauh untuk dikatakan bagus.' Batinnya kembali berbicara.

"Uuuu...uuu..." Semuanya melempari Naruto dengan bola-bola kertas.

"Ke-kenapa jadi begini sih? Waaa!" Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil berlari kesana ke mari, menghindari lemparan bola-bola kertas yang ditujukan ke arahnya.

**The End**

Duh... Gaje banget tuh cerita. Pendek banget ya ceritanya. maaf banget deh. Sebenarnya author emang lagi nggak ada ide buat nulis apaan. Sampai akhirnya muncul ide cerita yang aneh kayak gini. Ok, deh kalau gitu... Aku mohon ripyu nya yaa...


End file.
